Spacetoon (Oasina)
Spacetoon is an Oasinese television channel that specializes in animation and children programs. It began broadcasting on January 1, 2005, with headquarters in Oasina City. The Planet Programs Current programming * Tom Sawyer (anime) (Adventure) * The Flying House (Adventure) * Maya the Bee (2012) (Adventure) * Super Wings (Adventure) * Future Boy Conan (Adventure) * Mike the Knight (Adventure) * The New Adventures of Kimba the White Lion (Adventure) * Trucktown (Adventure) * Super Mario World (Adventure) * Yo-Kai Watch (Adventure) * My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (Zomoroda) * Masha and the Bear (Zomoroda) * Masha's Tales (Zomoroda) * Remi Nobody's Girl (Zomoroda) * Monster High (Zomoroda) * Egg Fairies Cocotama (Zomoroda) * Floral Magician Mary Bell (Zomoroda) * Totally Spies! (Zomoroda) * Little Charmers (Zomoroda) * Saint Tail (Zomoroda) * Shopkins (Zomoroda) * Cookin' Idol I! My! Mine! (Zomoroda) * Jewelpet (Zomoroda) * Power Rangers (Action) * Beware the Batman (Action) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Action) * Detective Conan (Action) * Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal (Action) * Ultraman X (Action) * Pingu (Bon Bon) * Max & Ruby (Bon Bon) * The Odd Family (Bon Bon) * Fimbles (Bon Bon) * VeggieTales (Bon Bon) * Thomas & Friends (Bon Bon) * Fireman Sam (Bon Bon) * Bob the Builder (2015) (Bon Bon) * Baby Looney Tunes (Bon Bon) * Teletubbies (2015) (Bon Bon) * Doraemon (2005) (Comedy) * Naruto SD (Comedy) * Oggy and the Cockroaches (Comedy) * Ratz (Comedy) * Zig & Sharko (Comedy) * Space Goofs (Comedy) * Hubert and Takako (Comedy) * Pink Panther and Sons (Comedy) * Casper's Scare School (Comedy) * ALVINNN!!! and the Chipmunks (Comedy) * Shin-Chan (Comedy) * WordWorld (Alpha) * Barney and Friends (Alpha) * Show Me Show Me (Alpha) * The Magic School Bus (Alpha) * Sesame Street (Alpha) * Mia (Alpha) * Pocoyo (Alpha) *The Fixies (Science) *Kiteretsu (Science) *Nina and the Neurons (Science) * Scan2Go (Sport) * Monster Jam (Sport) * WWE Slam City (Sport) * Kickers (Sport) * Hungry Heart: Wild Striker (Sport) * Kiki's Delivery Service (Movies) * An American Tail (Movies) * Cats Don't Dance (Movies) * Arrietty (Movies) Upcoming programming * The Mr. Men Show (Comedy) (2018) *Wayside (Comedy) (2018) * Dragon Ball GT (Action) (2018) * Sonic Boom (Adventure) (2018) * Time Bokan 24 (Adventure) (2018) * Littlest Pet Shop (Zomoroda) (2018) * True and The Rainbow Kingdom (Zomoroda) (2018) * Puppy in my Pocket: Adventures in Pocketville (Zomoroda) (2018) * Unikitty! (Zomoroda) (2018) * Pingu in the City (Bon Bon) (2018) * Treasure Champs (Bon Bon) (2018) * Hanakappa (Bon Bon) (2018) * StoryBots Super Songs (Alpha) (2018) *Numberblocks (Alpha) (2018) *Astroblast! (Science) (2018) * Inspector Gadget (2015) (Science) (2018) * Inazuma Eleven (Sport) (2018) * Boonie Bears: Homeward Journey (Movies) (2018) Former programming *Arabian Nights: Sinbad's Adventure (Adventure) *Mrs. Pepper Pot (Adventure) *Kimba the White Lion (Adventure) *Chucklewood Critters (Adventure) *Romeo's Blue Skies (Adventure) *Wedding Peach (Zomoroda) *Candy Candy (Zomoroda) *Minky Momo (Zomoroda) *Little Woman (Zomoroda) *Ojamajo Doremi (Zomoroda) *Magic Knight Rayearth (Zomoroda) *Pretty Cure (Zomoroda) *Yu-Gi-Oh! (Action) *Neon Genesis Evangelion (Action) *Ultraman (Action) *Dragon Ball (Action) *Dragon Ball Z (Action) *Gatchaman (Action) *Akachan to Boku (Bon Bon) *Little Bear (Bon Bon) *Tama and Friends (Bon Bon) *Bill & Ben (Bon Bon) *Looney Tunes (Comedy) *Tom and Jerry (Comedy) *The Mask: Animated Series (Comedy) *Woody Woodpecker (Comedy) *Doraemon (1979) (Bon Bon) *Bob the Builder (1998) (Bon Bon) *Teletubbies (1997) (Alpha) *Pappyland (Alpha) *Kidsongs (Alpha) *Barney & the Backyard Gang (Alpha) *The Zula Patrol (Science) *Akakichi no Eleven (Sport) *Speed Racer (1967) (Sport) *Judo Boy (Sport) *Ippatsu Kanta-kun (Sport) *Attack No. 1 (Sport) *The Get Along Gang (Sport) Category:Spacetoon Category:Television channels in Oasina Category:2005 Category:Oasina Category:TV Channels in Oasina Category:Television Category:Fictional TV channels Category:Fictional television channels Category:TV channels Category:Television channels Category:Television channels and stations established in 2005 Category:Television in Oasina Category:2005 establishments Category:2000s Category:2000s establishments